The present invention relates to an information retrieval system and, more particularly, to a word information retrieval system adapted to output words (translated words) by specifying entry words in an electronic apparatus such as a translator.
Recently, electronic devices called electronic translators have become available on the market. The electronic translators require efficient and rapid retrieval of word information stored in a memory.
Conventionally, to specify the entry words, it is required to actuate a plurality of key switches. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the number of the key switches to be actuated in specifying the entry words.